The present invention relates to a video tape recorder which permits reproduction of a noiseless slow-motion picture or the like.
In a video tape recorder of the type wherein luminance and chrominance signals are recorded on separate tracks skewed to the direction of tape travel, the transducer heads are rotated in a particular head-tape speed relationship different from the normal head-tape speed relationship when a slow-motion picture or the like is desired. As a result, the transducer heads traverse several tracks of different information during each horizontal scan, thus producing output signals which contain unwanted information. More specifically, the luminance signal is recorded on a track of a width greater than the width of the track on which the chrominance signal is recorded and each track is suitably separated by a guard band from other tracks, so that the signal reproduced by the luminance track head contains a portion of the chrominance signal which is partially intermixed with a portion of the luminance signal, while the signal reproduced by the chrominance track head contains a portion of the luminance signal which is interleaved with a portion of the chrominance signal.